2nd dark tournament
by Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan
Summary: yyh gang has to go back for a second dark tournament except this time new rules and twists are added
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!! This is my new story, 2nd Dark Tournament. Aiko and Ryo are still in this story...They only like Hiei and Kurama as friends. Tiber does not exist. Hiei please do the disclaimer. Hiei: Hieis-gurl does not own yu yu hakusho, but she does own Aiko and Sen. Ryo was made up by her friend, Jenny (Ryo). Chapter 1: Teams. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###############$  
  
The yyh gang were over at Genkai's temple when a woman in black came up to them. "Excuse me! Are you the Urameshi Team winners of the last dark tournament?" She asked. "Yes! Why?" Yusuke asked. "My name is Renie. You need to compete in this dark tournament to keep your title. You cannot skip or avoid this." Renie said. "No! YOU PUT US THROUGH HELL IN THE LAST TOURNAMENT! I REFUSE TO FIGHT!" Kuwabara said. "Kuwabara, Toguro won't be there. It'll be a piece of cake for us!" Yusuke said. He turned to Kurama and Hiei. "What do you say? Another round?" Yusuke asked. "Sure, why not?" Kurama said. "Hn." Hiei said. "HELL NO!" Kuwabara said. "Fine, you fool! Aiko and Ryo will more than likely want to fight!" Hiei said. "AIKO! RYO! GET OUT HERE!" Kurama yelled. "Teams are groups of two this year." Renie said. "WHAT?" Yusuke yelled. "How the hell are we gonna defend our title if we have to fight against each other?" "You won't have to fight against each other! Let me explain!" Renie complained with little patience. "What is it Kurama?" Ryo and Aiko asked. "Sit!" Hiei said. "Listen!" Yusuke said. "Okay! Well...Like I said there are 2 people to a team. There is also 6 people to a group. So if you get one more person, you'll have a full group. Only two people from a division fight a round. So...it is 2 on 2." Renie said. "Huh?" Yusuke said. "Say you and this idiot are a team. You will go into the ring at the same time and fight another team. A battle royale." Renie explained. "Oh! I get it!" Yusuke said. "But who is going to fight with us?" "If you cannot find another person, the tournament will provide someone. But you don't need 6 people. You could have only 2. You'd be fighting a lot more then." Renie said. "Well....I'm not fighting!" Kuwabara said. "I will." A girl said. She had purple hair and red eyes. The girl was wearing a black tank top and black pants. Hiei looked up and frowned. That girl had red eyes like his. She liked black, and she was Hiei's height. Her hair was down to her shoulders and it was straight. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh! My name is Sen....um.....I don't have a last name." Sen said.  
  
"Well...your not the only one with no last name! Ryo and Hiei don't have one." Yusuke said. "So....can I join your group?" Sen asked. "Sure!" Hiei said, to everyone's great surprise. "Thank you!" Sen said, bowing. "Hn." Hiei said, hiding a smile. Sen saw it though. She smiled back. "Okay! Now you need to pick teams." Renie said. "Okay! Sen, you pick first." Yusuke said. "Um...I'll go with....you!" Sen said, pointing to Hiei. "All right." Hiei said. "I'll go with Ryo." Aiko said. "Yusuke." Kurama said. "YUSUKE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Keiko yelled. "Sorry, but we have to fight." Yusuke said. "Don't tell me they are making you fight again." Keiko said. "Well...not exactly....it's just in our blood." Yusuke pointed out. Keiko slapped Yusuke. "YUSUKE, YOU ARE NOT GOING!!!" She screamed. "Yes, he is!" Sen said, her ki starting to rise. Keiko, looking frightful said, "Go! Do whatever you want!" "Gee, thanks!" Yusuke said, smirking. "Thanks Sen, I owe you one." Yusuke said. "Okay! The tournament starts in 1 week. The currents teams are, team Jin, team Touya, Team MoonDust, team Shinamora, team Takinouchi, and team Cresent." Renie said before leaving. " Team Jin, Team Touya?" Yusuke asked. " I, myself, am half holy knight." Sen said. "Half holy knight? You must be powerful then." Kurama said. "W.wweeellll, um....yes....I am..." Sen said, wanting to say more. But she knew it was not the right time for that. "Well, it's gonna take a while for us to get to hanging neck island. So lets go!" Yusuke said. "Wait, I can teleport us there in a matter of seconds, so we need'nt bother going early." Sen said. "Okay." Yusuke said. !@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~ Well....that is interesting!!! I will not continue this story if I don't get at least 3 reviews by the end of next week. Plz review!!!!!! 


	2. Author's note

Author's note,  
I need characters....so if u would like me to write about a character u made up....i will give you full credit as i did with ryo..... Okay this is what i want u to put: Name: Age: Race/Type: Hair color and style: Eye color: Clothing style: Skin color: And anything else u can think of that would be important!! 


	3. Meeting with adversaries

Hello! I finally have enough people for this chapter. Well....I could've wrote it a long time ago! ^_^;; There will be only two people fighting. Chapter 2: Meeting with adversaries. @@@@@@@@@@@#########$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The gang got to Hanging Neck Island in record time. They went to the Kubikukuri Hotel and checked in. When they got up to there room, they found Touya waiting for them.  
"Touya." Kurama said in recognition.  
"Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei. Who are these girls?" Touya asked.  
"This is Sen, Aiko, and Ryo." Kurama said, pointing to each girl.  
"Lovely to see you." Touya said placing a kiss on each girls hand.  
"Well, Touya, I see you've made some new friends." A strange girl said as she walked through the door. Yusuke was staring at her pale pink hair that resembled cherry blossoms and her lovely silver eyes.  
"This is Miyuki. My partner." Touya said, introducing the strange girl. She was Touya's height and who knows what age.  
"Demon, or human." Yusuke asked.  
"Demon...what about you?" Miyuki asked.  
"Both." Yusuke replied.  
"Yes, you must be Raizen's son...Such a pity he fell in love with such a weak human." Miyuki said with a smirk.  
Yusuke was ready to tear Miyuki apart. His mother was not a weakling.  
"Miyuki and I should get going. Goodbye. I'll see 2 of you tommorow." Touya said grimly.  
"Bye Touya, it was nice meeting you." Aiko said.  
"Bye!" Touya said waving.  
"I HATE MIYUKI! MY MOM IS NOT WEAK!" Yusuke raged.  
"Yusuke, we know that. She is only saying that to piss you off." Sen said.  
"I AM GOING TO CRUSH HER TOMORROW!" Yusuke yelled again.  
"Yusuke, that wouldn't be wise." Sen said.  
"I HONESTLY DON'T CARE!" Yusuke bellowed.  
"Don't or won't?" Sen asked, getting annoyed.  
"LOOK, I AM FIGHTING TOMORROW!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Sen, you're not going to covince him not to." Hiei told her.  
"Just let him and Kurama fight. I'm sure Kurama would like a rematch with Touya." Ryo said, always thinking about Kurama first.  
"True!" Aiko said, taking Ryo's point into account.  
"Miyuki is a master of snow." Sen said quietly.  
"What about you, Sen? What kind of demon are you?" Hiei asked.  
"Mistress of fire and ice." Sen whispered.  
Hiei's eyes widened. No one else thought anything of what Sen just said.  
"Who are your parents?" Hiei asked.  
"Don't know. They both died about a week after I was born. The others in my village refused to tell me who they were. Only once I heard the name Hina." ########@@@@@@@@$%%%%%%% Authoress: What will happen next? I guess only I know! ^_^;;; Yusuke: You are so dumb sometimes, you know that? Authoress: Yusuke, I am warning you, one more insult and I will have you lose to Touya and Miyuki! Yusuke: *Eyes Widen* NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Authoress: Then shut up! Yusuke:............. Will Yusuke and Kurama lose to Team Touya? I just love the suspense! 


	4. This is the end

Hi. I regret to tell you that I no longer can complete 2nd dark tournament as I am far too busy with other stuff at the moment  
Ja ne, Deity of Darkness 


End file.
